


Ready Player One

by SicklySweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KinkyKenmaWeek2020, Coming Untouched, Kitten, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Toys, cam sex, daddy - Freeform, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySweet/pseuds/SicklySweet
Summary: Streamer Kenma misses his boyfriend Kuroo when he is out of town for work. So much so that he dresses up in his clothes, and wears his special items and toys. Kuroo joins his stream chat and figures out whats going on with Kenma. Shenanigans ensue.For #KinkyKenmaWeek2020
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	Ready Player One

**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun, took me longer than expected to write, so we just blurred some of the days together to make up for it for the #KinkyKenmaWeek2020. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

He hated when Kuroo was away. 

He knew it was for good reason, Kuroo had to leave for work. It was only a few days, but he hated being alone. 

Kuroo had asked Kenma out while they were in school, and they stayed together ever since. It was easy between them, they fit together perfectly, complementing each other at every turn. Kuroo being his confident charming self, and Kenma being quiet and stable. They helped each other through life, as best friends, lovers, and if Kenma was reading Kuroo’s actions correctly, potentially fiance’s soon.

After highschool Kenma and Kuroo moved in together and created a life. They had a nice apartment uptown, near Kenma’s favourite coffee shop. It was a three-bedroom apartment, with a smaller kitchen/ living/ dining space. Kenma never really used it, it was mostly for Kuroo watching games with Bokuto when he comes over. They each had a room for their own space, Kuroo having a study and Kenma having a streaming and gaming space. The final bedroom was the actual bedroom, and probably Kenma’s favourite space. Kuroo had known how important the bedroom would be, so they had found the biggest bed they could buy. It didn’t help that Kuroo was so tall. It was Kenma’s safe space, curling up in endless blankets and pillows, and snuggling into Kuroo’s chest. He loved living with Kuroo.

Kuroo had a wonderful career working in business and marketing. Kenma knew he should know more about Kuroo’s job, but honestly when he started listing what he did the boring words made Kenma’s eyes cross. He was supportive anyway, he wanted Kuroo to be happy, and even though Kuroo acted like a child 24/7, he was incredibly smart and talented. It had been wonderful to see him grow and develop, and he now had to travel every few months to help with other sections of the company. It meant great pay but left Kenma alone.

Kenma had never grown out of his introversion, but with Kuroo’s encouragement, he had climbed the ranks on twitch. He was a high ranking streamer and had thousands of people watching him play games every day. It was the best job he could have asked for, and he was good at it. It helped fill the lonely void he felt when Kuroo was away, talking to faceless, nameless people. It also helped that Kuroo logged in and spoke to him through his streams, knowing that he was watching made him feel better.

3 days ago Kuroo had packed a travel bag, hopped on a plane, and left him alone. 

He had kept working, getting texts from Kuroo every now and then. They spoke on the phone every night, telling each other about their day. Well, Kuroo spoke mostly. He would tell Kenma about work, the cute dogs he had seen, the dinner he had had, and Kenma would smile softly and remember how Kuroo’s eyes squinted just slightly when he laughed. Then Kuroo would ask earnestly how Kenma’s latest game was going and listen to Kenma mumble small things about the new gear he acquired or how he defeated the latest boss. Kenma knew it was a weird dynamic, but it worked for them.

But if Kenma was honest, one of the things he missed the most when Kuroo left was his touch. Kenma wasn’t great with words, but physical touch and affection were so affirming to him. The way Kuroo held him, stroked his hair, leaned into Kenma’s hands, the way they kissed. It was like it gave him life, kept him going. Kuroo was his light in the dark, his sun. When he was away, out of his reach, he felt cold and lonely.

He supposed that was why he wore things that were Kuroo’s, or that Kuroo had bought him. Currently, he dressed in Kuroo’s hoodie that was far, far too big for him, a loose pair of basketball shorts he had never grown out of, and underneath a lingerie set, Kuroo had bought him for their anniversary one year. It was lacey and soft, and hugged him in all the right places, with little strings that hugged down his chest and stomach. Feeling it underneath the larger clothes kept him grounded, made him feel like Kuroo was there, holding him, reminding him of how much he wanted and loved him.

The last item he wore today in particular, was a special toy. It was a plug Kuroo had bought for his birthday. It was flexible, comfortable for long term wear, and linked up to a special app on their phones. It also had an optional attachable kitten tail, which they had, and did enjoy, but he wasn’t currently wearing it, as it made it hard to sit down. He liked the way the toy fit inside him, it was long enough to hit all the right spots but wasn’t large enough to make it uncomfortable or overly distracting through the day. He enjoyed the way it shifted inside him, and how it nudged his prostate lightly as he sat in his gaming chair. He wasn’t aiming to get anything from it tonight, but it helped him feel closer to Kuroo. 

It made a smile try to pull at his lips as he readjusted in his seat. His stream was busy tonight, he was playing Fall Guys with his subscribers. It was easy, fun, and he didn’t have to think much. His whole streaming persona was much like his normal personality, but when he did let out a rare smile, his subscribers always went crazy. They liked his smile, but it embarrassed him. They knew it often was to do with Kuroo, and they loved seeing the pair on-screen or seeing Kuroo in chat.

Speaking of which, a ping sounded and Kenma’s eyes flicked to the side of the screen. Kuroo’s screen name popped up and the smile that had been threatening to appear took hold. Kuroo had logged into the chat. He crossed the finish line before looking at the chat blow up. 

Kurootetsurou: Looks like Fall Guys is today’s pick?  
Kurootetsurou: Gonna get that crown Ken?  
DrWiggles: Hi Kuroo!  
xPaladinx: the guy with the egg hat just stacked it!!!  
V3PSON: Did Kodzuken already win? Who are we watching?  
UltimateStriker: did Kuroo just join chat? Hi Kuroo!  
Kurootetsurou: Hi everyone!  
Oglarain: Hi Kuroo!  
Zendayay: Kuro! Hi! Hes been so sad without you!  
Kirksetron: Finally Kuroo’s back Kodzuken will stop moping

With that he decided to pull Kuroo into a private chat, rolling his eyes at his chat. “Ok, thank you guys, you don’t need to mob anyone” he sighed, seeing the bubble pop up to show Kuroo was typing.

Kurootetsurou: good to see your face Ken  
Kurootetsurou: have you been eating? You look tired  
Kodzuken: I’ve been eating fine, you have to jump straight into making sure I’m eating?  
Kurootetsurou: you haven’t been sleeping then have you?  
Kodzuken: would sleep better with you here

The next round started and he quickly had to focus back on the game. He had picked Fall Guys so he wouldn’t have to focus so much, which made watching Kuroo’s messages that much easier.

Kurootetsurou: I know I’ll be home soon  
Kurootetsurou: is that my hoodie?  
Kurootetsurou: you are probably wearing all my stuff now arent you?  
Kurootetsurou: you never wear your own stuff when I’m gone

He focused in, trying to steal a tail from someone with a horn. He successfully took the tail and swiftly sped off to hide on top of a spinning hammer, watching as his chasers got knocked away time and time again.

Kodzuken: your clothes are more comfortable  
Kodzuken: besides, it feels better like this, makes me feel like your here

He sent it off quickly, watching the clock tick down and chatting casually with his viewers. They could tell he was happier with Kuroo in chat. He also suspected that it would make him easier to beat. Not true of course. But he would let them win once in a while.

Kurootetsurou: Oh really? You feeling that lonely Kitten?

Kenma could have cursed. Kuroo knew how he felt about being called Kitten. He liked it, he loved it from Kuroo, but he wasn’t exactly wanting to read it when he was working. It made butterflies dance in his stomach. But that was for home when they were curled up in bed and he could whisper it huskily into his ear and pull his hair.

Kodzuken: You should be home to say that  
Kodzuken: Not starting something you can’t finish

He wasn’t pouting, he didn’t pout. He finished his round again, watching more and more people fall out of their spots in their fight for the crown. It was easy for Kenma, but he felt his stomach flip as more messages came through in the private chat.

Kurootetsurou: Oh? Are we in a mood Kitten?  
Kurootetsurou: I recognise this kind of mood… You wearing all the bulky clothes for a reason love?

His boyfriend was too damn perceptive. He hated that he knew him so well, he could tell something was off by the different way he tilted his head in the morning, of course, he would figure him out now. Yes, he was needy. Yes, he was lonely. That didn’t mean Kuroo needed to point it out so blatantly.

Kurootetsurou: What are you hiding for me love?  
Kurootetsurou: you feeling pretty under my clothes? Let me guess

Oh no, that wasn’t happening. He wasn’t going to let Kuroo start listing all his outfits and making him blush on camera.

Kodzuken: Stop it. No guessing.  
Kurootetsurou: Oh we are feeling pretty! A bit defensive tonight Kitten  
Kodzuken: How about we don’t tease the person streaming live to 3000 people  
Kurootetsurou: it’s 3124 actually, and I like teasing you  
Kurootetsurou: you like me teasing too

He wanted to scream, but the new round was starting and he had to abandon the private conversation in favour of his fans. He wasn’t going to admit to Kuroo right now that he liked it, it made him feel warm.

Kurootetsurou: Oh you are going to ignore me?  
Kurootetsurou: No no Kitten I know you can read this and play at the same time  
Kurootetsurou: How about we play our own game?  
Kurootetsurou: I’m gonna ask you some questions, jump twice for yes, jump once for no  
Kurootetsurou: Do you understand me Kitten?

He bit his lip. This was a dangerous game. Kuroo had piqued his interest. Kuroo knew Kenma was competitive deep down, and calling it a game made it come out. He took a few seconds to contemplate his options. He could be a brat, ignore him, ruin the game. Or, he could indulge his boyfriend, play along and see what he would do. He decided the latter was the better option, and so he jumped twice in-game, eyes flicking between windows.

Kurootetsurou: Good boy Kitten  
Kurootetsurou: Are you wearing something pretty for me?

He jumped twice, running around the map easily, camouflaging his behaviour.

Kurootetsurou: is it one of your favourites?

Again a double jump, chatting to the stream chat and running to the finish line and waiting in front of it to watch the others struggle to get close.

Kurootetsurou: A birthday set? Perhaps?

Of course, he knew, he jumped twice again.

Kurootetsurou: I bet its the white set, you look so angelic in it, hugs your body so nicely  
Kurootetsurou: am I right?

He held off a shiver. He loved how Kuroo saw him. He was the reason he thought he could be pretty at all. Kuroo saw him as an angel, and he tried to see himself as Kuroo did. Once again he jumped twice before he ran across the line.

Kurootetsurou: fuck I can’t wait till I’m home  
Kurootetsurou: see you in the pretty lace and see the pretty lace on the floor

Kenma did shiver at that, quickly moving to adjust the hoodie as if he was cold.

Kurootetsurou: Ok pretty boy  
Kurootetsurou: are there any other surprises hidden for me?

Kuroo knew him too well. He hesitated with his response, imagining Kuroo smirking on the other side of the screen. He was so smug, he didn’t want to give into him. Kuroo didn’t hesitate, however, quickly commenting on his silence.

Kurootetsurou: Why so shy Kitten? Did I figure you out too quickly?  
Kurootetsurou: Are you going to make me guess?  
Kodzuken: Stop it  
Kodzuken: Im live, idiot  
Kurootetsurou: Oooo so feisty

He knew the taller boy was laughing at him. With love of course, but he was dangerously close to starting something he wouldn’t be able to finish. 

Kodzuken: Are you just bored? Or can this wait until I’m finished streaming?

He didn’t want to stop talking to Kuroo, but this was how he made money. He wasn’t just abandoning his supporters because he was lonely.

Kurootetsurou: I’m bored yeah  
Kurootetsurou: but I also miss you  
Kurootetsurou: and knowing you’re all alone in lacey lingerie that I can’t touch is doing things to me  
Kurootetsurou: tell me what you’re playing with? Or ill start guessing

No, he wasn’t telling him. He wasn’t playing this game. Kuroo would take it too far and his viewers would clue on that something was wrong. He shook his head and went into the final round for the crown.

Kurootetsurou: Ok, I’ll start guessing  
Kurootetsurou: caged?  
Kurootetsurou: tail?

He was able to ignore the messages until the words plug appeared on the screen. He bit his lip, trying to focus in on the game. 

Kurootetsurou: I’m guessing plug  
Kurootetsurou: but which one?  
Kurootetsurou: the green vibe? Jump twice for me Kitten  
Kurootetsurou: no?  
Kurootetsurou: maybe something bigger? The silver one with the gem?  
Kurootetsurou: no?

He thought Kuroo was going to lay off. He was managing to ignore him, not giving him anything, and the messages died off. He sighed and focused on his attempt for the crown. It was a smooth run, no one was close to him, he was easily going to win. That was until the plug inside him buzzed to life.

His hands froze, sensations filling his body. He kept his moan down, swallowing hard and trying to focus his eyes on the match. It was a low incessant buzzing, making his breath shake and his thighs twitch. His cock twitched, making him tense his thighs.

His eyes flicked over to Kuroo’s chat, his stomach twisting as he read the messages.

Kurootetsurou: I think we found our winner  
Kurootetsurou: look at that pretty face  
Kurootetsurou: really? And you didn’t tell me?  
Kurootetsurou: we could have been playing this whole time

His eyes flicked back and forth between his game and the messages, quickly telling his watchers that he had just received a shocking email. Kenma was normally pretty deadpan, so there was no way people missed his stumble.

Kurootetsurou: That was smooth Kitten  
Kurootetsurou: does that feel good?  
Kurootetsurou: don’t worry, no one suspects anything, keep playing

He took a moment to steady himself, pushing himself forward in the game towards the goal. The deep vibrations were low enough that he wasn’t going to falter too hard. He could ignore it, Kuroo had done worse to him. The second the round was over he was going to tell Kuroo off. It wasn’t fair to mess with him like this.

Kurootetsurou: you look so pretty Kitten, so determined  
Kurootetsurou: you want more?

It was the only warning he got before the vibrations increased, buzzing faster and making him shift in his chair. Moving was a mistake, forcing the torturous plug to lean directly on his sweet spot. It was all he could do to school his face, keep his hands steady. It was starting to get harder to think as blood started rushing south. He kept his character moving, falling over as he jumped. 

He didn’t know if he could do this streaming. Kuroo had done this before, many times actually. Teasing him while he played a game, seeing who would win, Kuroo trying to get him off and Kenma trying to beat a level, or Kuroo not letting him cum until he won whatever he was doing. It was hot, it was intense, it was not something Kenma had necessarily considered doing in front of a live audience.

He found himself struggling to take full breaths, sensations assaulting him and heat starting to pulse through his veins. He wasn’t going to lose his game, he was better than that, but it was getting harder and harder to focus. 

Kurootetsurou: That jump was a bit careless Kitten  
Kurootetsurou: you will lose playing like that

He could imagine Kuroo on the other side of the screen, smirking and waving his phone at him. Smug bastard. He wasn’t going to lose. But he also wasn’t going to admit just how much Kuroo was affecting him. His cock was starting to ache in his shorts, the vibrations pushing pleasure through his body over and over again, and knowing any little slip up would alert his audience to what was happening wasn’t helping.

Kurootetsurou: Tell me to stop Kitten  
Kurootetsurou: If you jump twice in place ill turn it off and you can finish your stream in peace

The offer was there, he could end it all right now, but there was also an unspoken challenge. He knew Kuroo wouldn’t judge him for saying no or backing out. But he was nothing if not competitive. Once again he ignored Kuroo, continuing with his fight to focus on the crown. Seconds ticked by painfully slowly, forcing him to wait in anticipation for the little bubbles showing Kuroo was typing.

Kurootetsurou: Good boy Kitten, Daddy knew you were needy today

His stomach flipped. Kuroo was starting to hit his stride, and the need was starting to hit him hard. He felt the vibrations grow stronger again, pulsing against his prostate directly. He wished he could hear Kuroo’s voice, see him, feel him, but this was the best he was getting, so he was going to do his best to enjoy it.

Kurootetsurou: Keep playing baby boy  
Kurootetsurou: If I was there I would wreck you, make those pretty white panties dirty  
Kurootetsurou: turning it up more Kitten, don’t lose

He wanted to whine. His breathing was becoming more and more laboured. He pulled his legs up on his chair, easily folding into himself. It made him feel like he could hang on longer, and like no one would see the hard-on he was currently sporting. The intensity grew and his whole body tensed, only proving to push the vibe deeper, and harder against his sweet spots. He forced his character closer to his goal, suddenly having to work hard to keep ahead.

His subscribers noticed that he was lagging a bit, the chat splitting between encouraging him and encouraging the subscribers in-game. That was fine, so long as no one caught on. He was close to winning when Kuroo messaged again.

Kurootetsurou: You’re so close to the crown Kitten  
Kurootetsurou: if you don’t win, I won’t let you cum, understand me?

He let out an unintentional grunt which he quickly covered up by clearing his throat. His body was on fire, the pleasure starting to become overwhelming. His mouth sat open as he silently panted, focusing everything he had left in his brain on getting that crown. He wasn’t going through all this only to not get off.

He saw someone in the chat comment that he thought Kenma was off. He felt both arousal and panic hit him. Did they know? Had he been caught? Getting off with his partner in front of 3124 people who up until now had no idea? And why did it make him want to moan, close his eyes and give in to the pleasure? 

He was on the last stretch of the game when the vibrations started changing. Kuroo was playing with the settings, making it get overwhelmingly strong, then barely there, then pulsing rapidly. He almost choked, it was almost too much. He felt his dick pulse, a wet spot forming on his panties. He wiggled in his place, the lace rubbing roughly on his sensitive skin and plug rocking against his prostate with each move.

His vision was blurry, he didn’t want to play any more, he wanted Kuroo, he wanted his Daddy, he wanted to cum. But he had been given a task, and that task was to not loose.

Finally, the crown was in sight. He was fighting one subscriber for the crown. For a second he thought he was going to lose, the other jumping for the victory. Fear and desperation hit his chest, making his world feel like it was slowing down. But the player fell, missing the crown by millimetres, and giving him his opportunity to launch into the gold and seize victory. He felt relief flood him, a genuine smile falling on his lips as he felt the fear leave.

Kurootetsurou: Good job baby, I’m very proud, you lasted very well and you won for me  
Kurootetsurou: You are going to get rewarded very well 

His stomach flipped in pride. He had made his Daddy proud, he had done as asked, he was going to get to cum. He needed it, he craved it. He chatted happily with his subscribers until the vibrations went up to the maximum. His voice shook for a moment, his need to cum suddenly overtaking his senses.

Kurootetsurou: time for a bio break love  
Kurootetsurou: put your streaming mic on mute  
Kurootetsurou: turn the camera off for your stream  
Kurootetsurou: I’m going to call you, you have 5 minutes to get ready

His hands shook, his head was swimming. He didn’t know how he was getting away with this, how no one was asking questions, but he had never made a decision so quickly. “Ok guys, time for a bio break… Mods, you know what to do, I’ll be back as quickly as I can” he said with a nod, seeing a bunch of emotes reminding him to drink water.

He turned off the camera and mics for his stream, making sure all the settings were correct and that he wasn’t going to accidentally set something off. Well, as good as he could with a vibe functioning at the highest level directly against his prostate. He finally let out a loud needy moan, letting his head fall back and his eyes fall closed. It was such an intense feeling, he was so close to the edge, he knew he would cum in seconds if he just slipped his hands into what had to be soaked panties.

He rolled his hips over and over again, letting the plug move around inside him. His mind was running wild, the thoughts of his subscribers seeing him, the knowledge that Kuroo was playing with him, that is what should be seconds he would hear Kuroo’s voice. The sound of a discord call started ringing in his headphones, and he blindly reached out, hitting the buttons blurrily. Small tears hit his eyes as he tried to navigate the screen through pleasure. 

Finally, he heard an “Oh fuck Kitten, look at you,”. Comfort washed over him at the voice, finally hearing the man he needed. He cracked his eyes open for a moment before moaning loudly. He hadn’t realised Kuroo had video called him, and now he had the glorious image of his partner, topless, in nothing but boxers, palming over the tent in the fabric. “The camera has been off for less than five minutes and you suddenly look like I’ve fucked you into next week” he cooed, slowly rolling his hand over his clothed cock.

He couldn't help it. He couldn't think, the pleasure was almost painful. “Ngh- Daddy!” he mumbled, his head lolling back as he let his legs fall off the chair. His hands clutched tightly at his seat, his body was throbbing and all he could focus on was the soft moan he could hear from the headphones. It sounded like he was right there next to him. If he kept his eyes closed he could pretend he was there, but if he opened his eyes he could see the god that was his boyfriend.

“Its ok Kitten, I’m right here” Kuroo cooed over the camera, “open your eyes for me, I want you to look at me,” he told him, lowering the vibrations slightly. He relaxed slightly, his muscles spasming as if he was trying to hold himself together. He cracked his eyes open, staring at the taller man as his hand disappeared into the boxers. Kuroo pumped himself a few times before pulling his cock out, smirking to him as Kenma’s mouth dropped. 

“Good baby boy, so good” he praised, “fuck I wish I was there Ken, how about you show me what I’m missing”. Kenma moaned, shaking hands coming up to pull Kuroo’s hoodie off, revealing the white lacey lingerie. He shakily pushed the boxers and pushed his chair back enough to let Kuroo see all of him. “Please, please Kuroo” he whined, panting hard.

“Don’t worry baby, you won for me, you will get everything you need” Kuroo purred. “You look so perfect, look at those panties, you really needed this today” Kuroo hummed, slowly pumping his length. “How close are you Kitten?” he asked him huskily, eyes dark and full of lust, “So close, please, I need… Can I tou- I need” he stuttered quickly, hands clenching and unclenching next to him as he rolled his hips.

“Oh no baby, you’re gonna mess those panties without touching yourself at all” Kuroo told him, making him whine loud and needy. “Daddy! Daddy please, I need- I cant-” He couldn't do this. He wanted to cum so badly, it was all he could think about. “Its ok Kitten, just focus on me” he called, slowly pulsing the intensity of the plug. 

“Did you like being watched Kitten? Someone almost caught you, did you like that?” he asked, making heat flood through him and making him whine. “Did you want someone to see you? Or did you want it to be our secret?” Kuroo asked pointedly, “Come on Kitten, answer me” he instructed softly, making Kenma swallow hard.

“I liked it” he whispered into his mic, “Liked what” Kuroo prompted, making the embarrassment and arousal bloom through him. “I liked being watched” he admitted shamefully, hips stuttering as the plug pushed against his prostate again. “I know you did baby boy, can you imagine? What would they think of you? Knowing you were getting off while beating them in video games?” he asked deeply, making Kenma whine, his words failing him as he felt himself get closer and closer to his end.

“Tell me, Kitten, are you sure you turned your mic and camera off?” he asked curiously, making Kenma’s eyes widen, panic and lust hitting him hard. “What if they can see you right now? Dressed up like you are? Their stoic gamer, in lace lingerie whining and moaning and begging to cum for Daddy” Kuroo was causing havoc in his body, he had never been so painfully aroused and anxious at the same time, and he loved it. 

“What do you say to your viewers Kitten, staring at you falling apart after winning your crown” Kuroo purred, “talk baby boy, say hi, tell them who you belong too”. He felt his eyes fall shut, the idea of his viewers seeing him like this filling his mind. “H-Hi guys- Daddy’s gonna make me cum, I’m gonna- fuck” he moaned, the vibrations suddenly pushing up to the highest setting.

“Yes- yes yes yes Daddy fuck” he whined, hips rocking faster and his cock rubbing against the slippery lace. “That’s it, Kitten, That’s it” Kuroo groaned, the sound of wetness filling his ears as Kuroo fucked his hand. “Cum for Daddy, cum in front of all your viewers, show them who you belong too even when I’m not there,” he told him, his voice breathless and desperate. 

He felt his body surging higher and higher up to his end, pleasure filling his body and blurring his mind. There was nothing left for him, nothing but Kuroo’s laboured breathing and moans and the pleasure coursing through him. 

“Cum Kenma, now.”

It was enough. It was exactly what he needed. He finally felt himself fall off the cliff, feeling his body soaring through pleasure and his mind went white. He could feel it through every inch of his body, he knew he was crying out, but he could only hear the blood rushing through his ears.

He felt his body slowly starting to come back to him, the vibration inside of him lowly buzzing, helping him through his orgasm. His eyes cracked open to see Kuroo, panting hard with cum painted up his chest. He gave a weak moan, leading to Kuroo switching the vibe off inside him.

“Fuck you look so pretty Ken, cum so pretty,” he told him, making Kenma smile softly. He loved Kuroo so much. “You look good too” he whispered to him, gingerly stretching his arms and legs. “You are a mess” Kuroo laughed brightly, “I am too, I know… Fuck I can’t wait to be home” Kuroo hummed, wiping his chest clean with a tissue. “I miss you so much Kuroo… I wish you were here now”.

“I need to clean up” Kenma croaked softly, sitting up more. “Oh do you now?” Kuroo asked with a laugh. “Actually, pretty boy, you are gonna do one last thing for me tonight,” Kuroo said with a smile. “You are gonna get redressed, keeping your plug and panties on, cum and all,” he said pointedly, “and stay that way for the rest of your stream”. Kenma blushed but pouted. It brought a warm feeling to his stomach, the same one that always came when Kuroo gave him an instruction like this. 

“Kuroo I’m gross. I don’t like it” he pouted, frowning at him softly. “I know Kitten. But I also know you want to feel me, so you are going to wear everything again, and feel everything we have done for the rest of the stream. If you can do that for me and send me a video before bed, I’ll give you a big reward when I get home tomorrow” he promised. 

He shivered softly, staring at his love while he thought about his options. “You better make it worth it Kuroo,” he told him after a moment. “Oh I will Kitten… Now go see your adoring fans,” he said with a grin, making Kenma blush. “I love you Kenma,” Kuroo said softly, all the teasing leaving his voice. “I love you too Kuroo,” he said with a sigh.

“I’ll see you tomorrow”


End file.
